final_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolento
United States of America |height = 180cm (5'10") |weight = 81kg (178 lbs) |bloodtype = O |likes = Order, discipline |dislikes = Weakness, laziness |fightingstyle = Special Forces Training}} Rolento F. Schugerg is a boss who appeared in Final Fight games. He is one of the member of Mad Gear Gang which is controlled by Belger. Biography Appearance Rolento is a muscular, athletic and acrobatic German-American man with solid white eyes (depicted as pupil-less in most official artworks), pronounced jaw and cheekbones, and a scar running down from his forehead through his nose bridge and into the left side of his face. In his appearance in Final Fight (1989) and Final Fight 2 (1993), Rolento wore green tiger stripe camouflage fatigues with a scarlet sleeveless-shirt, a brown belt and a brown leather chest-harness with two scarlet grenades. A scarlet beret on his head, brown wristbands, dark-green military equestrian boots and his staff is also dark-green. Character Relationships Rolento has made many enemies in his quest for an ideal empire, some dating back to his time as part of Mad Gear. Allies Sodom While initially hostile against his former comrade, the two share an identical utopia of order, as seen in Street Fighter Alpha 3. Sodom initially thought that Rolento was walking the path of a madman in a similar fashion to Bison until Rolento decided against using the Psycho Drive, and instead swore to destroy it. Holly Wood and other minions Rolento may be strict but he has been known to treat his subordinates well. Enemies Poison While technically allies in Final Fight, Poison does not want anything to do with Rolento, having sworn away from anything related to Mad Gear. Guy As both were enemies in Final Fight, their hostilities continue, though much toned down. Cody Like Guy, Cody and Rolento were also enemies in Final Fight, but Rolento is genuinely shocked to see Cody's descent from grace when he became a convict. Of course, Cody wants no part of his utopia. History ''Final Fight'' series Rolento made his first appearance as fourth stage's boss in the original Final Fight. Rolento was put in charge of the gang's secret armory-producing plants in Metro City's industrial area and has great influence. He was defeated by Guy, who scarred him with a thrown shuriken. When defeated, instead of fading away like most enemies in the game, he blows himself up with his own grenades. The Industrial Area stage, and by extension Rolento, was excluded from the SNES version of Final Fight (and its revised rerelease, Final Fight Guy) due to space constraints. Because of this, the developers of the SNES sequel, Final Fight 2, saw fit to include him in the following game to compensate his previous omission. In Final Fight 2, he is the boss of the fifth stage, Italy. His general appearance and fighting style remained unchanged from the previous game, and he is the only returning enemy characer besides the Andore from the original game. As an in-joke, the Game Boy Advance version, Final Fight One (which included all of the stages and the Alpha sprites of Guy and Cody as bonuses) had an interaction with Alpha Cody and Rolento, where Cody says that he "doesn't remember going to this path". Other appearances Final Fight Revenge Rolento made an appearance in the American-developed Final Fight Revenge. His playing style was similar to one he had in the Alpha games and even his storyline was the same (the game takes place between the events of Alpha 2 and Alpha 3). Stage Theme ]] Gallery Rolento/Gallery Sprites Rolento/Sprites Category:Characters Category:Bad characters